The Man Next Door
by Tombspike
Summary: In order to fool Lauren, I hire someone from the escort agency. But then, I meet the man next door - Edward. AU. Heavily lemon based, not for the faint-hearted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is set in London and no under 18's please.**

**.**

1. Wave

Cut me some slack. It was my first day at a new job, and someone had just asked me out to lunch. I was excited. Small fries like me don't get asked to lunch, by longer-serving, established fries like Lauren. Lauren's pushing forty, but she's ultra glamorous, with long tan legs and gravity-defying blonde hair. She also likes to chain-smoke. A lot.

"So..." she fixed her ice blue eyes on me, as I fished around for a juicy carrot in my salad. "Got a boyfriend in your life, Bella?"

The honest answer was no.

I'd just moved from Devon, last week, and hadn't even had opportunity to say hello to my neighbour, let alone go out on the pull. The last relationship I had, ended six months ago, and that's because he couldn't handle my sex drive. Since then, I'd been flying solo, having sworn of men for a while. Sure I missed the sex, but they sold toys nowadays to make up for those kind of losses.

I've named mine Harry.

Not after Prince Harry, of course, though he's a devilish ginger, I wouldn't mind having between my thighs.

As my mouth puckered on the first syllable, Lauren was already stubbing out her cigarette, looking disappointed. Suddenly, I felt bad. She'd taken me out, the new girl, in hopes for fishing out gossip to be distributed to her girlies later. Now, she pegged I was probably as boring as I looked. Back home in Devon, if I lied about having a boyfriend, chances are, I'd be grilled about it around the dinner table later that day. There was no keeping secrets in my village. Everybody knew everybody's business.

But here in London...nobody knew my past.

I had a blank slate, a chance to be exciting for a change.

So I fibbed to Lauren, not feeling guilty in the slightest.

"Actually yeah," I nonchalantly flipped my hair over my shoulder, popping that god-damn carrot into my mouth. "I _do _have a boyfriend. His name's...Ed."

"Ed?"

"Yeah."

"What does he do?"

"Oh, he's a banker," I waved a hand airily, hoping that covered it. "He works for JP Morgan."

"Wow."

Wow indeed. Lauren eyed me with renewed interest, scooting her chair closer. It reminded me of a lioness waiting to pounce. One false move, and she'd rip me to shreds. Somehow, me having a rich banker boyfriend, made me a threat. I gathered, Lauren was the biggest show-off in the Office, having the best husband, car, house and mortgage plan.

And now she was splitting hairs over _me._

Great.

"Does he work close by?"

"Oh, yeah," I said walking into her trap. "JP Morgan is just down the road, it's not that far from here..."

I froze. Lauren licked her lips, leaning closer, and I smelt Chardonnay on her breath. She's been boozing all morning, at her desk, swigging from a bottle hidden in her handbag. Then I looked down at her taloned fingers, gripping my arm hard. She'd painted them hot pink, or "fierce" as she called it, and they looked sharp enough to claw out my eyes.

"What kind of girlfriend would you be, if you didn't pop in for a quick hello during the lunch break?" She said sultrily. "I remember when I first met Rodger. We'd be at it, every chance we got. I'm sure, you'd jump at the chance. And so would he..."

So now I was signed up for pseudo-sex with an imaginary Ed to keep her happy? Horrified, I downed my calorific smoothie. Lauren looked like she had every intention of "tagging along," so I couldn't fake walking away, and turning up ten minutes later. But I didn't know how to stop her, as she paid for her food, and I paid for mine and we stepped out into the road, waiting for the pedestrian man to turn green.

Then my luck turned.

Just as I felt close to emptying my sick on a nearby gutter, I saw a group of high-flying, hassled men, all in their forties walking down the opposite road, towards a coffee-place in the corner. One of them broke away, and flagged down a cab. Seizing my chance, I waved at him, but of course he didn't see me, because why would he be looking at a twenty-something waving like a loon?

"Oh my god," I breathed, clutching her arm. "That's him!"

She twisted her head, so fast, it looked painful just standing next to her.

"Who?"

"He just got into that cab," I happily clutched my heart, watching the tail-lights disappear down the road. Lauren grumbled under her breath.

I asked her to repeat what she was going on about.

"That's not very nice," she grumbled. "The least he could do was come over for his girlfriend."

"He's busy," I said.

"Well, of course he is," she rolled her eyes. "But the principle still stands."

When we got back to the office, Lauren wouldn't shut up about "Ed's" snub.

Which is why, I found myself that very night, huddled in my flat, trawling through the internet with my heels kicked off, looking at a male escort agency. The money I earned was pittance, but the guy I appeared to be hiring, seemed very cheap.

.

**A/N: This is a smut story, based loosely around a plot. **

**The key word is SMUT. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how it happened, but when Jacob turned up on my doorway, we somehow wound up having sex.

"_No, _Jacob, _No_," I shouted, disagreeing on what we were doing on a base level, but somehow loving it, because I'm a dirty bitch. Our hips, were moving in an well-oiled slick fashion, sliding up and down the bed, as I grabbed hold of both bedposts, breasts jiggling. Jacob is a master manipulator with his mouth and dick, and has already made me cum once.

His tongue delving well inside me, hitting a few spots.

I haven't had the time to return the favour, making a grab for his cock and balls, but him whipping it out of reach, making me _growl _in frustration.

Jacob, was now pounding into me like a jackhammer, and I loved the feeling of his cock and balls slapping against my cunt. Just when I think, it can't get any better, he flips me over, and drives in deep, now slapping my _arse _with his cock and balls. The sound of his rigid, hot flesh smacking into me, makes me start to cum, until I see star in my eyes._  
><em>

But Jacob's still going, and he flips me around _again, _so he can jizz all over my breasts.

Fuck, this is hot.

Especially, since he's now sucking on my titties, and rubbing his cock against my stomach alternatively. I want him to sit on my face, but Jacob yet again, whips the prize goods out of reach. Is he feeling a little bit sore like I am? I can see it's deflating, leaking a little bit, but slightly red, with veins straining against the base.

His balls are filling up, slightly hairy, but purple.

God, I want to _fondle _them so bad.

"Christ, Bella," he panted. "You're a she-devil."

"Please?" I begged. "Please can I have a taste?"

Jacob closes his eyes with a pained nod, and I squeal, bouncing up and down, and Jacob rolls of me, and lays on his back, his dick already saluting the air. God, that was fast. Did me squealing, with my breasts bouncing up and down, do it for him? There's some cocoa butter lying on the nightstand, completely edible, and I grab it to unscrew the jar.

I dig four fingers in, and start to lather it up his hilt.

But I can't engage in the usual foreplay, because I haven't tasted _dick _in so long, and I'm an impatient bitch. I start licking, enjoying the way his hair tickles my tongue, and I'm pumping his balls with both hands, regular, not letting go. They are a deeper shade of purple, compared to before, but I'm enjoying myself.

Then I'm sucking near the middle, nibbling and coating it with my saliva.

My hair falls over my shoulders, and brushes against Jacob's crown.

He jerks hissing, "More."

Hey, who's meant to be escort here? Jacob's had sex countless times, yet it's _him _begging for me to continue, like he was a born-again virgin. Taking pity on him, I deep-throat straight-away, humming in the back of my throat, so it vibrates tingly in the way I knew guys liked it. He's pulsing. He's ready to blow. All it would take would me is to flick one of his balls, with a thumb and index finger and he'll do it.

Anticipating the volcanic explosion, I drag my teeth back up to his hilt, softly kissing his slit.

He's leaking very bad. It's running all over him.

Well, he's already sucked his own cum of my breasts, so I guess it's only fair I suck the cum of it's origin. I don't fancy diving into his pubic hair, because I don't want any trapped in my teeth. I'm sucking his slit, pumping his balls and his base, and under my fingertips I feel a deep shudder, like magma pushing it's way up, and then it's in me, flowing down my throat.

I miss some of it, so it hits my hair (washing cum of your hair is murder) but the majority is caught.

It's salty, but a good salty, the type of salt I want to taste again.

The consistency is just the right level of thickness, and it's pleasantly warm.

Finally, the deed is over and I crawl up, to lie beside Jacob, huddling under his arm. He asks me then why he was hired. I told him it wasn't for the sex. He gazes at me disbelievingly, but I tell him, that I hadn't meant to jump his bones...it just happened. What I _really _needed him for, was to act out the role of a rich banker going by the name "Ed."

Needless to say, Jacob accepts. He also says it free of charge.

Crap. I think Jacob might be a little in love with me.

Well, that's what happens when a sex-starved kitten is left to her own devices for six months with a dildo named "Harry."

I possessively hitched a thigh around Jacob's waist, so I could feel the underbelly of his dick brushing against it. Now, that I had regained a flavour of the real thing, I don't think I was going back to plastic, with battery-operated power. Plastic doesn't slap you with it's cock and balls. Plastic doesn't pound into you like a jack-hammer.

Lauren had me all wrong.

I wasn't boring at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob is taking me up against the window of my high-rise flat, him clothed and me naked, when there's a knock on the door. Shit. I thought we were doing it quietly, but maybe my moans were too loud? Jacob pauses, fully sheathed, and our breath fogs up the glass. Then he quickly kisses my shoulder, and withdraws reluctantly, the noise of the zipper starting up the knocking again.

I'm embarrassed to say, when I peel myself off the window, there's smudges left behind.

It's evidence of our love-making, but I can't whip out a window-spray now.

There's a nightrobe beside the door, and I pull it in, fluffing out my hair. Glancing in the hallway mirror, I have a _freshly fucked _glow about me, and there's nothing I can do to hide it. If the person on the otherside is older than twelve, then they're going to _know. _Biting my lip, I pull open the door and stick my head out.

All I see is the back of a man, facing away, with his hands in his hair.

Then he turns around.

_Oh._

"Hi," he said with an embarrassed smile. "I just got back from work, having been snowed under all week, and I wanted to introduce myself to the latest resident. My name's Edward Cullen. I live next door. I also park under your window." He stuck out his hand for a handshake, but all that I could repeat in my head was that _he parks under my window._

Shit.

He saw.

Edward Cullen, having never seen me before, was introduced to his new neighbour by seeing her tits and pubic mound pressed against the window. That's why his cheeks were so red. But his eyes, dark and brown, ran over me curiously. Probably picturing me without my clothes. When I don't accept his hand, he clears his throat, and scratches the back of his head.

"So how are you finding your flat so far?"

_Oh God._

Was he actually sticking around to make small-talk? Despite knowing he'd just interrupted me mid-shag?

What did this guy want?

A slice of the action?

"It's like every other flat I've been in," I said bluntly. "Four walls, roof...bills to pay. My cooker's not working but-"

"Do you want me to take a look?" He said suddenly.

I stared at him, aware Jacob was cleaning himself up in the bathroom. This Edward Cullen was beginning to get on my nerves. There was no way I was letting him in. First of all, I hadn't cleared those smudges, and this guy was too forward for his own good. It was like he wanted to be involved in a _menage-a-trois _with Jacob and me.

Yeah dream on, buddy.

I've already found my Ed -

_ward._

Oh my god, don't tell me I went through all that trouble of finding an escort, when I had a readily available Edward living next to me! Because I think it's clear as day, that this Edward saw me naked, and now he wants to get into my house. But what about Jacob? I can't leave him in the lurch! So sure, he agreed to do this free of charge, but that still meant his feelings would be hurt, if I went with a better offer.

No.

I was sticking with Jacob.

But let's see how much this "Edward" was interested, eh?

"Honey," I called out, warning Jacob not to come out. "Will you stay in the bathroom, and check if the hot water is working? The next door neighbour's come round, and he's a dab hand at fixing cookers. You know I've been moaning about it all week." Feeling lecherous, I opened the door wide, so Edward could see the smudges I didn't have the time to hide.

Like I predicted, his eyes directly went to the window, lingering there.

Then he saw me staring at him, and the tips of his ears turned red.

"Uh," he cleared his throat. "Let's see your cooker..."

Trailing after him, as he shouldered past, I took in his cute bum dressed in jeans, and his black, leather jacket. Just come from work, did he say? Yeah right, not unless he worked at the motorbike exchange. But it looks like Edward knows what he's doing, because he leans down, presses the fire-starter button on the hob, and listens to it _crack _a few times.

"Yeah...it's broken." He said lamely. "You might want to call the gas-man."

I rolled my eyes. Was this his expert advice?

"I already figured that out, thanks," I said crossly. "Face it. The only reason you wanted to come in here, is because you're a god-damn pervert, and saw me up against the window. Bet you fucking loved it. Well, guess what? If you're hoping for a repeat performance, then maybe I should install some curtains. It would definitely keep nosy-parkers like you, _out."_

Edward blinked, one, two, three times.

I know, because I counted.

"Excuse me?" He said, genuinely startled. "What are you talking about? I haven't been near your window all day. I just got off the bus, and was climbing up the stairs, when Mrs. Houghton stopped me, and told me a new girl had moved in. I decided not to delay, and say my greetings. _But," _he accused, eyes going all fiery. "I appear to have interrupted something."

Now it was _my _turn to become scarlet.

"Dam straight you have," was all I could think to say.

Just then Jacob walked out, and the two boys were engaged in a silent battle of wills.

Edward huffed, and walked out of my flat with a _bang._

My pretend "Ed" crossed his arms and glared at me.

Uh oh.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, I'm bouncing on a dick but it isn't Jacob's.

_It's Edward's._

I wake up with a gasp, hot and bothered by my dream, wondering how the man next door, who I knew so little about, could hijack them so fiercely. Jacob isn't around to take of the edge, so I'm reduced to scrabbling around my drawer. Harry emerges, pink and glittery, and also with three speed functions. Hard, extra hard, and _then _orgasmic.

I'm a veteran, so I can take the pounding, switching to Level 3.

Spreading my labia with one hand, already wet and lactating from my dream, I herd the tip of the dildo past my buttercup clit and down the canal, arching in my bed, as I do so. Deeper, and deeper, and deeper...until I hit the handle. I can easily take a few more inches, so Harry's disappointing in that regard, and it doesn't have Jacob's balls attached to them, which is another major negative.

Instead, to consummate that feeling, I slap across my cunt hard, soaking the bedsheets completely through, as an inferno is unleashed, and liquid gushes out over my fingers.

I don't stop.

Slapping myself where it's needed with one hand, I drag the dildo in and out, twisting it to provide fiction.

I don't bother hiding my moans, knowing Edward is my only neighbour on one side, and I want him to hear what he's doing to me. I screech loudly, dragging my fingernails across the bed, writhing and twisting, still smacking the wetness of my cunt.

_Just imagine it's cock and balls, Bella, and you're fucking loving it._

The orgasm arrives shortly after, and my toes curl inward, as I soak it up and thrust my breasts forward. It's something I unconsciously do, whether there's a man willing to suck them or not. Now, I rub the area around my labia, wincing as I feel my fingers slipperiness, so much juice having come out. I need to do the laundry. _Now._

Topless, bottomless and everything in-between, I climb out of bed and drag the sheets out after me.

There's a washing machine in the kitchen, and I shove it in there, adding fragrance and turning the knob to _90._

Harry's next, and I give him a good wash under the bathroom tap, just as there is another knock on the door. Part of me knowing who it is, I pull on the same robe I had before and open the door nonchalantly. Edward hasn't changed, but he's taken of his leather jacket, revealing a nice pair of biceps with a tattoo of a starling poking from under his T.

"Hello."

"What do you think you're doing," he said through gritted teeth.

"Doing?" I asked, looking innocent.

He shoved his face up close to me. "_I heard you. _Wanking off back there. Good, was it?"

"Extremely," I half-purred. "Not as good as the real thing, but adequate."

Edward blushed. The reoccurring colour making him look cute, under that spiky, brunette hair.

"Why didn't you grab..." He floundered, using his arms to gesticulate.

"Jacob," I supplied. "His name is Jacob. You know," I learned forward speculatively. "He's an escort. I hired him earlier today to act out the role of my boyfriend, to fool this bitch called Lauren, but he ended up sucking me off, fucking me in two positions, and then _me _sucking him off. After all that, he agreed to be my boyfriend free of charge, because sex that good shouldn't be charged and shouldn't be on the clock, and then he was fucking me from behind when you knocked earlier."_  
><em>

Edward gaped.

"I was a little peeved you interrupted, but I got signals from you, Edward."

I stepped closer, the door clicking behind me, so we both now stood in the hallway.

"Signals that you were interested. That messed with my head, Edward, and I had a naughty dream. It was all about riding your cock," I winked, tussling my hair. "Then I woke up, and got even _more _pissed, because Jacob wasn't there and you were just a figment of my fantasy. So I took out my dildo." I stuck up two fingers, locked together, and dragged them up the hem of my robe, so they were lifted up a little, letting a musk of arousal hover over us, and some parts of my thighs were dangerously revealed.

"And I drove it into me like _this, _over and over, wishing it was you, Edward."

Edward gasped, clearly weak at the knees. This tall, tattooed, intimidating man had been reduced to a hormonal wreck, quivering, unable to stop himself listening to all the things I had done to myself.

"And now look," I faux-shivered. "I've locked myself out my flat-" I didn't mention the spare keys hidden under my welcome mat "-with nowhere else to go."

"And what do you want me to do about that?" He said roughly.

"Invite me into yours, Edward," I fluttered my eyelashes. "I'll be a good girl, I promise."

Edward turned his head away, breathing hard through his nose, trying not to look at me. With almost a groan of pain, he sunk to a low crouch, still with his eyes shut, and started feeling under my mat for the keys. God. How did he know they were there?! Startled, I watched him fish around, and slowly climb back up, fist white with the keys trapped in him.

Curious to his slowness, I glanced down, and noticed _whoops..._he was fighting an erection.

It tented his trousers, there was no disguising it.

"Oh," I pouted. "You're no fun."

"It's for the best," he panted. "We shouldn't...not after..."

I could read in his eyes he was conflicted about entering a pussy that was only being conquered by Jacob hours before. Clearly two men, laying their stamp on it, on the same day, was a _no-no _in his eyes. Seeing his reasons, I shrugged, like I didn't really care and grabbed the keys to insert them into the lock. For a second, I thought Edward wasn't going to let them go...but he peeled his fingers away, last minute.

Entering into safety, I departed one last killer line, not turning around.

"Oh, when you're in the shower, whacking off, don't bother to hide your moans. I want to hear, loud and proud, the affect I've had on you. Don't stop moaning, until the last jet of happiness has washed down the drain, you hear me?"

Smirking, I closed the door with a heel.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward, disappointingly, doesn't listen to a word I say. He jacks of all right, because try as he might, he can't disguise the soft moans his mouth are producing. But even that, he tries to mask by putting his shower on full blast. As I'm going to bed, I hear his doorbell go, and then loud noises coming from the bedroom.

Clearly he's competing with me, because he make's the girl he's fucking, cum four times before they call it a night.

The next morning, bright and early, I leave the flat and catch the bus to the office. It's Monday, so people can't deal with my perkiness. Especially Lauren. The moment I walk in, with my boring suede shoes, and side-parted hair, _she knows. _From the way I walk, she can tell I've been fucked spectacularly, so that must mean my boyfriend claim is true, and she doesn't like it one bit.

Lauren accidentally spills coffee down my blouse when we get in the lift together, but a kind-hearted girl offers me her spare.

Not meaning to gloat, I sail around the office, until Lauren corners me by the water-cooler.

"I'm having a get-together this weekend," she said. "Nothing special. Just a little something. The invitation extends to you, of course, and I'd love to meet your boyfriend. Ed, was it? The one who works at JP Morgan?"

I dutifully nodded.

"It will be great!" she enthused. "It'll be a laugh!"

At lunch, I phone Jacob, praying he'd be free this weekend. He doesn't answer, to my alarm.

I send him a quick text, promising him a blow-job for twenty days in a row, and sure thing, my phone's buzzing in my hand. Smiling, I answer, listening to Jacob try to excuse himself from his mother, because he went round with her grocery shopping, this morning.

"Listen mum, I have to take this call...Bella?"

"Yes?" I purred.

"Please tell me you really sent that text, and it wasn't a prank."

"I'll give you a tantric massage each time, with different scented oils," I over-promised.

"Oh...you minx. God beamed down on me, the day you walked into my life."

"So are you free? This weekend?"

"Yeah, I should be, I have nothing down - _Fuck."_

"What?"

"I totally forgot. My dad's flying in. I need to pick him up on Saturday, and then take him around, to all the friends and relatives."

"Damn."

"Sometimes I hate being half-Italian."

"I don't," I reassured him, having enjoyed the way he was hung like a horse yesterday. He was an _Italian stallion_, not the most original of phrases, but very apt in this case. Jacob's situation couldn't be helped, so I wondered how I was going to break it to Lauren. She'd changed the colour on her talons from fierce pink, to a vivid magenta. Any which way, I didn't fancy them being embedded in my eyes, when I told her.

That evening, as Edward engaged in another round of stamina sex, I stared at my TV in a daze.

Hadn't Edward interrupted one of my sessions with Jacob? Maybe it was time to return the favour? Hmm?

Smirking, I walked down the dingy hallway to Edward's flat, and knocked three times, anticipating Edward would pull on a pair of trousers before answering the door. He did nothing of the sort. Clearly he'd been anticipating one of my knocks, because he pulled the door open wide, and leaned across it in a sort of casual way, with a proud smile on his face, looking back at me.

Like with a _I see you've cracked _expression.

That wasn't the only thing looking at me.

If Jacob had been hung like a horse, Edward was hung like a _buffalo. _Tight balls drawn into his body, hiding in a thatch of brown pubic hair. He had a sheath that was at least two handfuls, with some left to spare. His penis, eight inches, hung halfway down his muscular thighs. Sure he was pale. And it was sparsely coated with fair hair, unlike Jacob's wiry, springy, coarse hair...but it bobbed a little, and I was sold.

Edward had a mighty fine dick.

Well done to him.

"So I guess you've seen my other tattoo," he said.

My eyes were drawn to his face, before realizing I'd missed the tiny inking on his hipbone, this time of a periguin falcon. Edward clearly had an infatuation with birds, which I couldn't fathom. Just because his dick, was only a little underneath, I couldn't help being drawn back to it, subconsciously wetting my lips. I _knew _he had a girl in there, but I still stepped forward, so we were toe to toe, and I could stare straight into his eye, as I reached out and stroked his shrivelled balls, before grasping his dick, and sliding my hand back and forth, extremely quickly, pumping whenever I reached the hilt. I was wanking him off so quickly, he didn't have time to roll his eyes back into his head, before he released into my hand.

"Just a little memento," I breathed, partly into his ear. "For when you're fucking a faceless slut later."

The spasms stopped, and Edward reached down and grabbed my wrist. Still keeping my hand on his dick.

"Who are you?" He said with wonder. "I keep trying to outclass you, but you're insatiable. You keep topping me every-time. Are you an addict?"

"I went six months without it," I said truthfully, "Yesterday, was the first time in a long time. Pity, I didn't meet you first."

My palm, is warm and clammy, still cupping his balls. Squeezing it slightly, a new idea enters my head.

"Can I watch?" I blurt out, itching to see him being ridden bare-back by another woman. I'm still working the length of him, unwilling to let go, digging my fingernails in when Edward's slut walks out into the hallway, buck naked, and sees me fondling, pumping and tugging at his dick. Her eyes go wide, insults flying to her lips, but Edward lets out a groan, and collapses to his knees.

Yet again, my hand is left empty.

The girl lets out a gasp, aroused herself, and I address her directly.

"I might even join in," I teased, ripping the buttons off my blouse.


End file.
